


Lucid

by v3ryvelvet



Series: One Shots [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F, F/M, Lucid Dreaming, Mention of conceptions, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25127809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v3ryvelvet/pseuds/v3ryvelvet
Summary: Ben finds himself in his dreams taking part in a threesome with two versions of his wife, Rey.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Rey (Star Wars)
Series: One Shots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1486508
Comments: 13
Kudos: 88





	Lucid

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t taken part in writing Reylo for a while and have been finding some anxiety about posting. I decided to write this one shot a couple of weeks ago and then posted anonymously however some wonderful friends have encouraged me to just go with it. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

  
Ben knows straight away it’s a dream. The house he finds himself walking around is one he doesn’t recognise, he must have seen it somewhere though. That’s how it works, isn’t it? You see hundreds of people, places and objects every day and some part of the brain retains it. 

It is quite grand, high ceilings and expensive timber furniture. 

Maybe he saw it on  _ Amazing Interiors _ or  _ Grand Designs _ , one of those shows that Rey insists on watching on Sunday mornings while dunking her buttery toast into her sweet tea.

The thought of his wife’s eating habits even in his dreams makes him smile. 

The dream realisation continues when Ben climbs the stairs because he seems to just keep climbing. This circle staircase going on and on until he holds a hand to his ribs, a somewhat stingy stitch forming in his side. When he looks up and sees the staircase growing Ben is ready to wake himself up. It’s a gift Ben is thankful for, that he can tell himself to open his eyes and it happens. It was most useful when nightmares plagued him, but that was before he met Rey. 

He can feel his mouth opening, to order himself awake when in the distance Ben hears a soft moan. His mouth shuts and the noise drifts down the staircase like mist. It’s a gentle sound, one that wraps around him and settles deep in his bones. It’s a sound Ben is very much accustomed to. 

That noise is his wife’s moans of pleasure. 

The pain in his side seeps through Ben’s muscles and into his blood, turning it cold with dread. Why is he hearing those moans when he isn’t in the room with her?

Yes, this is definitely the time to wake himself up. Funny how quickly a dream can form into a nightmare. 

Somehow, however, Ben keeps climbing the stairs. Following the gentle sounds of her pleasure until he’s outside a closed door. He doesn’t remember the stairs coming to an end but here he is with only a slab of wood separating him from his wife. 

There’s a strength that Ben has to muster to push the door open as if this wooden door is made of reinforced steel. He grunts when he pushes it, huffing a breath through clenched teeth until it finally succumbs to his weight and he’s inside the room. 

It’s like walking into a cloud, wrapping around his body and there, the image of his wife on her back assembles in front of his eyes. 

It’s a sight Ben never really envisioned, but still one that steals the breath from his lungs. On a bed that is grander than most, lays Rey with her legs spread wide, her back arched and that gentle moan falling from her lips, like a soft melody. It’s what is between Rey’s thighs that shocks Ben: another woman. 

He watches them with wide eyes, more so because this unknown woman who is pleasuring his wife seems very familiar. She’s on her hands and knees with her ass high in the air and- 

“Rey.”

His voice sounds foreign to him, like it hasn’t come from his mouth but he watches for their reactions and as if in slow motion his wife leans up onto her elbows and smiles. Ben can feel his lips twitching into a smile but before his muscles receive the message in full the woman between Rey’s legs rolls onto her back and grins.

“Hi Ben.”

Yes, he is definitely dreaming. 

There’s two of Rey. 

The second woman, she giggles and it’s like a songbird in his ears. In this room that almost seems like it’s full of fluffy clouds that float between their bodies, he realises that this second Rey looks like his wife when they first met in college, with her hair long and just touching her collarbones. She rolls back onto her stomach and begins to lick a line up Rey’s thigh, and yes- that is his wife, laying back into the pillows with her now much shorter hair fanning out below her and teeth sinking into her lip. 

“Ben,” his wife calls, all breathless and the sound going straight to his dick. Ben realises then that he’s wearing the same outfit he went to sleep in, a white t-shirt with grey sleep pants. 

It’s like a flipbook of images, someone is skipping it forward and Ben suddenly finds himself by the side of the bed watching as this doppelgänger sucks on his wife’s pussy. Rey sounds different to when it’s Ben going down on her. He can’t decide if it bothers him or not. 

He notices it’s softer, and just screams femininity. Where Ben would be pushing his hands under Rey’s thighs and burying his face into her folds he sees this woman parting Rey’s folds with her fingers to accent her clit and then she’s swirling her tongue around it until Rey is arching from the bed again. 

It is odd to see his wife orgasm and it not be Ben that’s causing it but like this, with his body looming over her, Ben can appreciate the lines of her ribcage, the slopes of her breasts that still make his mouth water as much as the first time he saw them in his dorm room years ago. It’s almost as if he can see her orgasm as a separate entity. Instead of seeing the shaking thighs and the arousal seeping from her cunt, he can see a beautiful blush spread across her torso. Seeing the blood in her veins sparkle beneath her tanned skin with endorphins. 

“What now?” Ben asks, his eyes are moving between his wife and the doppelgänger. She’s definitely Rey from ten years ago, a smirk painted on her lips that makes Ben’s cock jump in his pants. His wife, meanwhile, smiles in post-orgasmic bliss. 

“Join us,” Rey answers, blinking slowly and moving her hands to his pants. The doppelgänger giggles, nodding her agreement to his wife. 

The dream occurrence makes itself known again because Ben doesn’t remember stripping his clothes off. All he knows is that he’s on the bed behind the younger Rey, rocking his hips against her ass while holding his wife’s gaze. She smiles up at him, her hips twisting up to the mouth that has already made her come once. 

He doesn’t need to be told twice, the woman grinding against his cock looks over her shoulder and grins. Ben is transported back to when they first lived together, when all they did was fuck on every possible surface. She lowers her head again and soon the sounds of her mouth against Rey’s cunt fill the room and that same songbird like moan swirls around Ben’s head. 

Sinking into her heat feels like their first time. Ben didn’t know he could recall memories in his dreams but here he is, the posters of Coruscant Film Festival covering his wall, his term paper scattered on the staled carpet of his dorm room while Rey bounces back onto his cock. 

It takes a blink and he’s back in this unknown room with his cock deep inside the women he knew ten years ago while his wife stares up at him with an open mouth. 

“You look good fucking me,” she sighs. His breath shakes as he continues to fuck the doppelgänger, pistoning his hips against her ass while her mouth pleasures Rey. It soon becomes too much for younger Rey, unable to keep her tongue around Rey’s pussy for moaning too much as Ben fucks her. 

It really is a spectacular dream, to fuck his wife but to see her having her pussy eaten at the same time. He didn’t know he ever needed a dream like this. 

“Get up here,” his wife says gasping as her mirror image tries to focus her mouth on her little clit. Her younger self moves from Rey’s cunt, pulling herself from Ben’s cock to move up her body and straddle Rey’s mouth. 

Ben swears his heart rate increases to a level that hurts. He’s hypnotised by the image of his wife,  _ his wife, _ eating pussy. He inches forward on his knees, letting his finger push into her cunt, hooking it just right so she whines into the doppelgänger’s folds. That’s his wife alright, so responsive and so wet. 

As much as a sight as it is to see his wife licking and sucking pussy, Ben moves forward again until he’s pushing himself into Rey. Grabbing her ankles to spread her apart to fuck her. He needs to touch and feel every bit of her. That first glide of her pussy against him is like drinking water in a desert, like your feet touching the earth after a long flight. His breath shakes and somehow it feels different to the other woman, they are one and the same person and yet his wife is his wife and it’s like coming home. 

Each thrust is like a small orgasm on its own, each one eliciting a moan far louder than what he’s used to. The doppelgänger grinds herself onto his wife’s face, grinning through every moan and gasp while her hand reaches for Ben’s. He gladly gives her his hand and he watches as she places it on her chest, encouraging him to squeeze and tug at her tits. 

This younger Rey, with her hair tousled, moans to the ceiling. Tells his wife that she’s coming, she’s coming. Her cries ring in his ear like church bells, his surroundings are his dorm room again and there’s a banging on the door behind them and someone (who Ben is sure is his old dorm roommate, Poe Dameron) telling them to shut up. 

For a while Ben pulls back, letting his cock-head sit snugly at Rey’s cunt. Lets these beautiful women enjoy one another’s pleasure, he basks in the beauty of his wife and her double. He listens intently as younger Rey thanks her, tells his wife how good at eating pussy she is. 

He never knew he needed to hear those words but he shuts his eyes and lets it replay in his head over and over until he feels two sets of hands on his chest. The double is on her knees pulling at his cock, kissing it while Rey threads her arms around his neck.

“I wanna ride you,” she says while moving a hand to comb through his hair. It’s longer. Like how his hair was in college, like when they met. 

He nods leaning into her mouth, gasping when he feels younger Rey slide her tongue along the vein of his cock. His legs twitch and as both women guide him to the mattress they both touch him, taste him. They make him feel like the most important person in the world. It’s with this that he pins a note to the back of his mind, praying that lucid Ben will see it and enforce it. He makes it his life mission to ensure Rey is always as pleased as he is in this moment, whether it be with his body or his words and actions. Rey is his number one priority and he treats her with every bit of respect she deserves and more but, fuck, he is going to multiply it a hundred times over to ensure her happiness. 

“Your husband has a huge cock,” younger Rey whispers as her mouth pops off his length. He groans and feels his head fall back into the pillow, hand covering his mouth to bite the skin between his thumb and finger. He doesn’t think he can look at them, to see two women who are the mirror image of one another, of his  _ wife, _ sucking his cock. He’ll blow his load and wake up and he doesn’t want that, he wants this to last for as long as possible. 

His dream,  _ somehow, _ gets better because it’s as if these two women read his mind. Their hot little mouths leave his dick, delicate fingers stop cupping his balls and soon Rey straddles his hips. She slides along his cock, letting him brush against her clit and this- this alone has Ben working up a sweat already. His hands grip her waist, rocking her harder and harder until he can feel her arousal seeping over his cock and thighs. 

“What about me Benny?” 

From beside him, the doppelgänger reappears, she’s kissing his neck and collarbone and pouting. It almost scares Ben how it’s like he has gone back in time, to the days where Rey was an uncontrollable brat. 

Licking his lips Ben glances at his grinning wife and back to younger Rey, her lips seal around his nipple with a satisfied hum.

“Why don’t you,” Ben begins with a hitch in his throat, hips still bumping into Rey, “bring that pussy over here?” 

Her grin, of course, matches his wife’s and she’s scrambling on top of his body and lowering herself to his lips. His breath catches in his throat when he realises she’s facing his wife, and they’re- they’re leaning into one another and kissing. He wants to be watching again but when he feels Rey grip his cock and slide it past her pussy lips his mind fizzles and his brain melts into the back of his skull. 

They kiss while Rey rides him, bouncing her lithe little body on top of his cock until she’s gasping against the doppelgänger’s lips. 

His brain has successfully come back to and Ben is lifting his head from the pillow, flattening his tongue to lick a broad stripe from younger Rey’s entrance to the tip of her clit. He feels the shudder pass through her body and they begin to work in tandem, as Ben licks, she grinds all the while his wife rhythmically clenches herself around his dick. He bounces his hips up, helping Rey reach those sweet spots inside of her while her younger self grinds herself against Ben’s lips and tongue.

Through the gasps and moans coming from these women, Ben can’t quite make out who’s closer to their orgasm. He can feel Rey holding onto his chest, nails biting his pale skin as she continues to ride him into the mattress while the woman on his lips grinds herself in a circle, keeping his mouth as close to her clit as possible.

His own release nears, heat pooling at the base of his spine and in his stomach. His balls are heavy and he can hear the slap of them against Rey’s skin, a sound that seems to catapult him closer to his orgasm. 

Younger Rey’s fingers clutch to his chest along with his wife’s, he feels their fingers lacing together and it’s only a few moments and younger Rey orgasms with Ben’s tongue still buried between her legs. 

He can feel her come on his lips and his chin, it runs down his neck and jaw and as she swings her leg over and off his body Ben notices the tremble in her thighs and it makes him grin. A mouth full of pussy as nice as it is, but to see this woman encouraging his wife to come is the best thing he’s seen all night he thinks. 

Her fingers slip between his and Rey’s body, petting at her clit the same way she does when she masturbates. They really are the carbon copy of one another. He mutters an expletive, bucking his hips harder until he groans,

“Gonna fucking come-“

Ben can feel the rhythmic pulsing of her walls around his cock, squeezing him for everything he’s worth. When he looks up through his lashes he sees the moment Rey’s orgasm washes over her, sees it the same time he feels it; a flood of her come gushing down his shaft and onto the bedsheets beneath them. Younger Rey grins, that same menacing grin that teased him in their philosophy class all those years ago. 

It’s only seconds later when Ben hears them both goading him, telling him how good he is and he feels it. He feels the moment the elastic band of his impending orgasm snaps. It’s unlike anything before, having these two angels smiling and praising him as he fills his wife with his spend. 

“Ben,” his wife smiles, her hand reaches to his arm and shakes it. He’s still coming he thinks, whimpering and moaning. Again she shakes his arm gently, “Ben, honey…” 

It’s funny how his vision blacks a little, it must be one hell of an orgasm to actually  _ blackout. _ When he opens his eyes the cloudy mist of the bedroom has faded, the grand bed and the wooden beams are gone and in its wake is a sight so much better than anything he just witnessed in his mind. 

His wife, the woman who married him ten years ago lays against the headboard of their bed with a sleepy smile. She’s wearing her reading glasses and has a murder mystery novel cradled between her legs. 

“That sounded like quite the dream you were having,” Rey whispers.

He blinks a few more times, adjusting to the familiar sight of his actual bedroom and not the dream one. This room, the one where photographs of their family lay on the mantle, the room where their children were conceived. It’s the room where they have hidden their arguments but where they have also solved those arguments. 

Laying on his stomach he looks around once more and then back to his wife. Against the mattress, he can feel his erection and is somewhat relieved he hasn’t actually come in his pants like a teenager. 

His voice is husky, still blanketed with sleep, “what time is it?” 

Rey looks to her phone, tapping the screen before taking off her glasses, “a little after seven. I didn’t mean to wake you, honey,” she continues, eyes glancing to the page she had been reading. “Wasn’t sure if you were having a bad dream.”

Anything but, he thinks. 

Slowly Ben rises to his knees and pulls the white shirt from his body, throwing it to the floor. He smirks when Rey stifles her giggle, watching with enthusiastic eyes as her husband removes his clothes. He takes the book from her legs and places it by her phone on the table and next to go are his sleep pants, pushing them down his thighs until his erection is freed. It only hits Ben then how painful this particular morning wood is. 

They’ve been married for so long, made love, fucked, shagged- whatever- so many times and yet he loves that Rey’s eyes still widen at the sight of his body. 

“That really must’ve been quite the dream,” Rey murmurs leaning forward to pull her vest off to join his discarded clothing. He nods silently, hands reaching to pull away the sheet and tug her shorts down her thighs. 

She giggles breathlessly again when Ben lowers his body between her legs, pushing his lips to her neck and collarbone. 

Ben feels his lips curling into an affectionate smile because she smells like home. Kissing her feels like how it did in the cramped room of his dorm all those years ago. 

Rey is comfort and she is safety. 

He remembers the pin at the back of his mind, to respect this woman and her body, her mind, until his last breath. His teeth sink softly into the skin of her neck and he can’t imagine being anywhere else in the world with anyone else. 

“You have no idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed please let me know your thoughts.


End file.
